


Slice of 'Life'

by aPassionateLife



Category: The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Romance, Biting, Blood, Bloodletting, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Kink Exploration, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Obsession, Teen Romance, Vampires, dumb boys in love, immortality mental health issues, supportive family, technical age gap?, they need to dance more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPassionateLife/pseuds/aPassionateLife
Summary: “Do you want to talk about it?” Tony said quietly, eyes roaming the endless graves and foliage, searching in the early morning light. Rudolph’s eyes followed Tony’s and then rolled in exasperation.“Do you really think someone is roaming the graves at this hour of the morning? I’m surprised you are even up, despite your altered rest schedule.”“The coffin’s not the same without you in it, Rudd.”
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein, Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 34
Kudos: 62





	1. Cellphone Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that I've been dying over for weeks since I saw the 2017 movie on Netflix. It's slowly killing me inside with feels. I have at least five chapters finished, and I may add more depending on interest. I just want these boys to be snarky and gushy forever. Too much to ask? I say no.

After the party settled and the Sackville-Bagg and Thompson family moved to the castle for much-needed rest, Tony and Rudolph sat on the roof, under an hour until the sun would rise and the magic of the night would end. But, for now, Tony decided just laughing and talking would have to be the perfect ending to an amazing night; so he kept laughing.

"Is that right?” Rudolph said, floating up from laying on the roof, hovering.

“Dude, you don’t even know! There are so many amazing things in America! We have things called cell phones that can deliver messages across the entire world in a second!”

“Tony,” Rudolph said, folding his arms and spinning upside down next to Tony, “I do know what a telephone is.”

Tony jumped to a standing position and started climbing up the roof to the open window, heights no longer a fear after the night he had.

“I’ll show you what I mean, follow me!” Tony motioned Rudolph to the window, jumping in and going right to their room and dove into his duffle bag.

“Where is the stupid thing?” Tony murmured, Rudolph, appearing by his side, seemingly out of nowhere. It wasn’t Tony’s fault that he jumped.

“Scared, mortal?” Rudolph teased, circling Tony once before perching on the coffin that was beside the bed.

“Dude, you so need a bell.” Tony laughed and found his cellphone and pulled it out.  
“Prepare to have your mind blown,” Tony said as he placed the phone in Rudolph’s hand, “It’s called an ‘iPhone 8’ and yes, that’s the whole thing.”

Rudolph turned it around a few times, shook it once, and then went to drop it on the floor.

“No! No no nonononono!”

Instinct drove Tony to move, constantly dropping and catching his phone is a way of life, and had his hands on Rudolph’s before he could fully let go. Rudolph spluttered, pulling back and accidentally falling backward off the coffin, Tony following close behind as the phone went airborne.

Tony watched in horror as it sailed across the room in slow motion...and landed on the bed, only a foot away.

After the dust settled, literally and metaphorically, Tony took in his surroundings. Half on the floor half on the coffin, face pressing cheek-first into the floor next to Rudolph’s shoulder, who was gracefully floating an inch off the ground. Doing nothing to help.

“A wittle welp pwease.”

“Why? I’m perfectly comfortable just as I am.” Rudolph’s voice was light and teasing, arms folding as he lifted a dark eyebrow, teeth glinting in the candlelight. “But I suppose I do need you to show me the full capability of your telephone device.”

With that, Rudolph gripped Tony’s shoulders and floated them both backup and over the coffin to standing. Tony flailing halfway, arms gripping Rudolph’s jacket tight before finally getting his balance to stand.

“Thanks.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, Rudolph returning it with extra teeth.

“Now show me your phone, mortal.”

Tony retrieved it and they sat on the bed and explored. Tony revealed the secrets of texting and emojis, of social media and google, and finally of video calls. Sam, unfortunately, picked up.

_Yo, Tony! It’s like, 4 am, what gives?_

“Oh, um. Hi, Sam. Sorry to bother you, I didn’t actually think you’d pick up. I’m showing my friend how a phone works. He’s European.” Tony heard Rudolph snicker in the background. Sam squinted into the phone, eyes unadjusted to the sudden light, the room dark behind her.

_That doesn’t explain why he’s dressed up like it’s Halloween, Tony._

Tony froze, looking at his own picture in the small box, a small, black dot, Rudolph, was in the corner waving and making faces...like he didn’t know he was able to be seen.

“Sorry again, Sam. I’ll talk to you soon, goodnight!” He hung up before she could respond. Tony approached Rudolph with curiosity.

“Did you know that you can see yourself on camera?” Rudolph blinked, looking disbelieving and then curious.

“No, we can’t see ourselves in photos, so why would film be any different.”

Tony ran over to Rudolph and sat down on the bed next to him, turning on his camera’s phone and holding it up.

“Say cheese!”

“What does cheese have to do with the phone?”

Tony sighed and snapped the picture. When he pulled it up, he saw the side of Rudolph’s face next to his own. Tony almost threw his own phone.

“Let me see, let me see!” Rudolph snatched the phone from Tony’s hand and flew up to the ceiling, pausing to look. He froze and slowly started to sink to the floor, a hand coming up to touch his face.

“I’ve never-” He moved the phone around and looked at the picture one more time before handing it to Tony, “I’ve never seen my reflection before...is that what I really look like?”

“Heck yeah, man. You’re amazing!” Tony hoped a pep-talk would lift Rudolph’s spirits, “Your teeth are sick, you have like, perfect spikes in your hair, and don’t get me started on the eyes. Totally awesome.”

Rudolph placed a hand on his chest, his worry fading and being replaced with snark as he jumped up to sit on the top of the bed, feet hanging off the edge.

“Tell me something I don’t know, mortal.”

“Oh ha ha. See if I give you a pep talk again.” Tony walked over to the side of the bed and motioned for Rudolph to join him. Rudolph did, hanging upside down from the bed, his head next to Tony’s, their cheeks brushing when Tony shifted to move the camera.

“Smile,” Tony said this time, and Rudolph did, a big, open smile that Tony couldn’t help but match. He took the photo. He set it as his background photo.

They spend the remaining time before the sun rose taking photos, examining Rudolph’s teeth, and seeing if Rudolph could be recorded on video. Yes, he could, Tony has the proof.


	2. Let Me Care for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this isn't chapter two... <.<

It was standard that Tony got sick at least once a vacation, this time is no different. 

“Will he be alright?” Rudolph asked, hovering beside Tony who lay miserable in bed.

“Don’t worry, Rudolph,” Tony’s father puts a reassuring hand on Rudolph’s shoulder, “This happens to Tony every vacation. It’s kinda become a family betting game. Speaking of…” 

As he turned to face Tony’s mother, Rudolph took the opportunity to get a little closer to Tony; gliding further over the bed and centering himself over Tony’s miserable face.

“I’m right here,” Tony wheezes, dry and hoarse; his best attempt at a sarcastic remark. 

“Yes, I can see that,” Rudolph chuckles, a nervous, small sound. “Then maybe you can answer my question?”

Tony nods and gives Rudolph a small smile and wink before closing his eyes, straining around a swallow. 

“Yes, vampire, I’ll be fine. My throat just feels like it’s made of sandpaper and I’ll probably have a fever for half the day. I’ll be better in a few days.” Tony’s soft smile is genuine, and Rudolph finds himself smiling back even though Tony can’t see it.

“Alrighty then, we’ll see you later feel better, sweetie.” Tony’s mom says before kissing Tony on the forehead and leaving with her husband, alone at last.

Tony opens his eyes blearily and sits, getting up from the bed and coughing so hard that he has to sit down on the edge. Rudolph stays by Tony’s side, floating down to the bed and putting his hand on Tony’s back, scorching hot. 

“I’m fine,” Tony rasps, barely words, hand clutching at his throat in pain.

“What can I do?” Rudolph asks, helpless.

Tony shakes his head, sparing his voice, and points to his bag in the corner, “iPad.”

Rudolph is well versed in Tony’s new technology, able to identify each one and turn them on and off. He flys over to the bag and retrieves it, hitting the button to turn it on. When the screen stays black he tries again, brow creasing. 

He tries again.

Rudolph looks over to Tony on the bed as he hears soft laughter. Tony is laughing at him, making grabby hands, and smiling with all of his mortal teeth. 

“And what, exactly, is so funny?” Rudolph says with folded arms, a small smile playing among the fangs; Tony takes the iPad as he responds.

“You seemed so confused and hurt. Like, why would it be so mean to you?” 

Tony holds the proper buttons for an allotted time, Rudolph supposes, and the screen lights up. He’ll never understand new technology. As the screen loads Tony is trying to get up from the bed again, on his feet with no coughing, but wobbly. 

Rudolph hovers; the left side, then the right, and then behind just in case Tony falls.

Rudolph hovers more; hand on Tony’s arm as he walks, on his back when he leans to get things from his bag, and again, on his shoulders as Tony tries to get into bed but ends up coughing at the edge. 

Tony finally makes it into bed, looking up, and Rudolph is hovering over him, barely a foot away; Tony startles.

“Rudolph! Jeez, I didn’t even see you get there. Ouch-” Tony grabs his throat again and forces a clearing cough that refreshes his voice. “Could you be any more of a helicopter parent? It fits you perfectly because you fly. Heh,” he slurs, “Look who’s funny?”

Rudolph blinks, confused, and sits on the bed next to Tony, “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not. I’m in so much pain and I’m so hot, this fever is cooking me.”

“What would help the fever?” Rudolph worries, Tony’s health sounding worse the more awake he becomes. 

“Just-” Tony puts his hand out, eyes locking onto Rudolph’s, the haze of fever brightening the blue.

Rudolph takes Tony’s hand, as he always will.

Tony gently pulls Rudolph next to him, asking him to kick off his shoes and jacket; he does. By the time Rudolph has finished, Tony is also changed, just in a tee and soft pants. Tony pulls Rudolph again, this time down to the bed next to him. Tony yanks the covers up and grabs the iPad and looks to Rudolph like he has the answer to a question he doesn’t even know.

“Lights?” Tony whispers, voice tired and wispy. With a smug grin, Rudolph snaps his fingers and the candles around the room extinguish. Tony’s eyes are shocked when Rudolph looks back to him.

“How-Is it magic?”

“Of course not, mortal.” Rudolph chuckles and looks at the iPad.

Tony is fine accepting that there are just some things he is better off not asking about.

“So what are we doing aside from sitting awkwardly under the covers?”

“Movie.” Tony murmurs as he swipes through pictures of all kinds with titles until he finds the one he wanted.

Rudolph squints at the small text and reads it aloud, “Twilight. Is it a western?” Tony can barely keep a straight face, “It’s a, um, classic?” He hits play before he blows it and laughs.

They make it until the sparkles. Rudolph’s outrage is music to Tony’s ears, laughing hard and dry. Worth it. He sinks further into the bed, handing off the tablet, and then laces his fingers with Rudolph’s after he settles the screen. Rudolph has never felt this warm before, this alive. He pulls Tony closer and relishes in the warmth of the moment, everything else eclipsed by the obsession of it, of Tony. 

They make it towards the end of the movie, or so Rudolph can only hope, when he feels Tony slump over into his side, head resting on his shoulder. He can feel the heat coming from Tony in waves, running hot; Rudolph pulls Tony in closer, leeching some of the heat to hopefully give Tony some relief in sleep.

Rudolph doesn't remember the end of the movie. He knows, as he wakes, the feeling of Tony’s body next to his, cooler, and the memory of falling asleep next to him. 

He wants to do it every night for the rest of eternity.


	3. Autumn Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So. You know when inspiration hits-but it doesn't work with the timeline? Yeah, I crumpled the timeline because *uck timelines. It is now all back in order...for now... 
> 
> -Exit stage left, evil villain laugh-

Autumn is Rudolph’s favorite season.

Clouds are frequent and the nights are longer. Trees change color, plants start to die, and the graveyards are quiet. The cold is the only downfall, vampires run cold. But it’s the first Autumn day, the clouds that cover the sky are dark and heavy with rain. Rudolph knows the rain is a risk, but he’s willing to take the chance to show Tony his favorite place. 

Rudolph nodded to himself as he tried to fold his arms in resolution; instead, hitting his elbow on the side of the coffin and wincing at the loud noise. When Tony didn’t stir Rudolph settled and tried to get some sleep. It came in bursts:

Some dreams were of Tony flying with him, pressed close in the cool air, others were nightmares of Tony leaving and never returning. But most of the time awake was spent thinking about Tony himself. About his sky-blue eyes, the freckles on his cheeks, the curve of pink lips… 

Until it didn’t: Rudolph fell asleep to the sound of Tony’s heartbeat, his own trying to match up.

“Rudolph!” Tony was loud outside the coffin, obnoxiously so, banging on it like he had been trying to wake Rudolph for some time. “It’s night, the sun is down. Time to get up, no time to waste!”

That was definitely true. 

With a stretch and yawn, Rudolph opened the coffin and rubbed at his eyes coming to focus on Tony. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Evening, Tony. Sleep well?”

“Nah, too nervous. It’s our last night before I have to go home to America...I didn’t want to waste any time.” Tony almost looked sheepish, a blush spreading across freckled and sun touched cheeks. 

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Have you completed your mortal morning rituals?” 

“Like brushing and showering? Yes.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I was talking about food, Tony. Have you fed yourself?” Rudolph rolled his eyes as Tony slapped his own forehead with his palm.

“They’re hygiene things. Cleaning our teeth is brushing and a shower is like a bath, bathing? Whatever word you use for that.” 

Rudolph folded his arms, lifting a brow as Tony hesitantly said what he had for breakfast, hearing the lie in his heartbeat. 

Tony faded off when he saw Rudolph’s amused stance.

“What?” Tony questioned.

“Yout can’t lie to a vampire, Tony,” Rudolph circled Tony in the air, fingers tracing his shoulders until he passed, “I can hear the lie in your heartbeat, it betrays you.” 

Tony blanched, and Rudolph would have made a comment about ‘looking like the dead,’ but the truly shocked look in Tony’s eyes stopped him.

“Tony, Tony! It’s fine. What’s wrong?” Rudolph’s eyes softened in worry.

“Sorry, sorry.” Tony blinked a few times and shivered, “It’s just weird that you’re like a vampire lie detector. Sometimes we mortals need to keep secrets.”

Rudolph shrugged, gliding forward and putting a hand out to Tony, ready to fly and try to recover the lost moment.

“Secrets are boring. The truth is where the excitement lies. Whether it’s something good, or something bad. I don’t know why you mortals would lie, what’s to be ashamed of?”

Rudolph would never understand some things about mortals, lying being one of them. He put his hand out again, shaking it.

“Tony, take my hand.”

Tony did, and in a shot they were out the window and spiraling up to the roof and beyond. Once they leveled above the trees Tony picked up the conversation between hoots of laughter and shouts. 

“We’re embarrassed about things that people tell us are wrong. So if I stole something, I should feel bad about it. And if someone asks, I’d lie about it. Does that make any sense?”

Rudolph took Tony’s other hand and lifted them a bit higher, Tony’s hands shaking the higher they went. Rudolph took note, Tony hadn’t shaken like this when they were in mortal danger.

“You should never be made to feel ashamed for doing things that you need to do to survive. That’s how the world burns. I’ve seen it.” Rudolph recalled all of the pasts he’s lived, all of the people and empires he’s seen come and go due to bad communication. Mortals and lying are a terrible combination. He tells Tony so.

“Yeah, well not everyone can be completely honest like you guys I guess. We all have our secrets.”

“Hm,” Rudolph pondered as they floated lazily among the trees again, “What secrets are you keeping, Tony Thompson?” It was meant to be a genuine question, but it came out as something else entirely.

Rudolph grinned with a few too many teeth when Tony blushed, smelling the blood welling up behind thin skin. It gave Rudolph pause. It was never like this before, not with mortals or animals. Something unique to only Tony.

“Those...are none of your business.” Tony didn’t sound angry, playful and stubborn, perhaps, so Rudolph decided to push.

“What if I can guess? Then will you tell me?”

“Deal.” 

As soon as the word left Tony’s lips they were gaining altitude again, the trees getting smaller the further up they went. And the further they went, the tighter the grip on his hand became. Rudolph stopped them abruptly and Tony yelped and pulled Rudolph into him, hands wrapped around his waist tight and face in his shoulder.

“You’re afraid of heights, darling.” Rudolph knew he was too close, lips brushing against the shoulder of Tony’s black coat; but Tony came into his space, and the smell of fresh blood as Tony flushed at the endearment didn’t encourage Rudolph to stop. 

“I can smell it, you reek of fear.”

“You’re right.”

Rudolph would have missed it if he wasn’t listening for the confession. He held Tony close as they floated down, a hand behind his head and feet tangled together. When they touched down Tony took his time before pulling his face from Rudolph’s chest, encouraged by gentle fingers under his chin; protective. 

“If you would’ve told me, I would have never done it to start. Why didn’t you tell me the first time we flew?” Tony lifted his eyes to Rudolph’s, watery but bright. 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you, you’re an amazing, awesome vampire and I’m a boring mortal. What can I possibly give you?”

“Tony…” Rudolph tapered off, pulling Tony back into a hug, tight and reassuring, “You’re my moon and stars, Tony. You have given me _everything_ since I’ve met you. What have I done to make you think that you mean so little?”

“This is why mortals keep secrets,” Tony said softly into Rudolph’s shoulder, “Because it’s nothing _you’ve_ done it’s what’s in my _head_. That’s why I lie. To not worry people, my friends, my family...you.”

“Oh Tony,” Rudolph started, “You are and will always be more than enough, especially for me. You’ve given me new excitement in life, I feel alive again.”

Tony chuckled this time, and when his eyes met Rudolph’s again they were pinched in a smile, face flushed from the cold and hair in disarray. He was the most beautiful thing Rudolph had ever seen.

“I have something to show you, if you’d like to walk we can, it shouldn’t be far-”

“No,” Tony cut him off, looking as if he surprised himself with the boldness, he cleared his throat and tried again, “No, I’d still like to fly. We’ll stay low and maybe I can hold on a bit tighter? If you still want to.”

“Of course, I’d love to. Here, take my hand.” Even if Tony gained his own ability to fly, Rudolph would still wait for his hand, every time.

Tony came to him instead, moving Rudolph’s hand behind the small of his back and Tony’s arm around Rudolph’s waist like before. Tony simply looked to Rudolph with shining blue eyes and an excited, dreamy look. They flew.

After what felt like both seconds and hours, they arrived at a cliff that overlooked acres and acres of land; farms, cemeteries, and homes all glowing together with lights and life. 

They touched down on the edge, sitting with feet hanging from the side, hands still twined together. 

“This is my favorite place to be whenever I sneak out of the catacombs without my father knowing. It reminds me that no matter how long I’ve been here, there is always something I don’t know. So many things I can learn, with help.” Rudolph looked over to Tony in question as he trailed off, watching intently.

Tony’s eyes roamed the scene before them, eyes keen and flicking from light to light, place to place, before settling on Rudolph. 

“It’s amazing, Rudolph! Wouldn’t it be cool if we could see it every night? Pitch a tent out here and lay under the stars until morning. I bet I could show you so many constellations...”

Tony trailed off, distracted, as he looked into Rudolph’s eyes; not distracted like from Anna’s spell, but as if he was searching for something and needed to focus. Rudolph felt prickles up his back and chest with embarrassment, but unable to look away.

Tony must have found what he was looking for, because he turned away with a smile, squeezing Rudolph’s hand a little tighter.

“I’m going to miss you…” Tony murmurs, eyes downcast now, “More than I think you realize.”

“I feel the same. My world will be back to black and white without you.” Tony sighed, looking up to the sky and baring his neck, Rudolph’s instincts to protect and have were screaming.

“But we’ll talk a lot right? I’m gonna hook you up with a track phone and minutes so we can call once a week. And I’ll be back to visit for Christmas if my parents are ok with it. It’s just…”

“What, Tony?” Rudolph coaxed, needing to hear this as much as Tony needed to say it.

“It won’t be the same without you, you’re so important to me. I...I’m not sure what it is, but it’s like a magnet. Every time I’m with you, you pull me in. Is that a vampire thing?” Tony looked curious but worried somehow.

“No, it’s not a vampire thing.”  
  
“I didn’t think so.”

“I think it’s an ‘us’ thing, Tony.”

Tony leaned his head on Rudolph’s shoulder, watching as the horizon started to come alive with purple and red. It was breathtaking, even more was the look in Tony’s eyes as he watched. But beauty meant sun, which meant they must leave.

Rudolph stood and extended a hand, Tony took it and stood, wrapping his arm in the same way as before, and they flew. 

But the time the sun was going to crest the horizon they were on the roof again, a favorite spot, watching the colors and pressed together in longing. Willing the moment to stretch to eternity.

Their first and last Autumn sunrise.

“Until the winter, mortal.” Rudolph whispers into Tony’s neck and then leans in and kisses Tony on the forehead gently before pulling back, Tony’s eyes are watery and pinched in a smile when he speaks, “I’ll see you for Christmas, vampire.”


	4. Christmas Vials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any suggestions for small 'slice of life' snippets? I'm always open to suggestions! Thanks all, enjoy.

“Merry Christmas, vampire! Did you get my package?” 

Tony was practically vibrating at the foot of his bed, he’d been waiting for this phone call the whole week, excited to see how Rudolph’s first ‘actual’ Christmas was going. They did all of the lists and pep talks over the phone or on video call; it was going to be amazing. Ok, Tony knew it wasn’t going to be much, but he hoped his gift would be enough to get them through. 

_Tony? Can you hear me?_

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“Yeah, Rudolph, I can hear you. As usual.”

_Sarcasm works much better in person, Tony. Especially when I can’t see your facial expression. And, yes, I did get your package. And, no, I did not open it as you requested._

Laughter rang between their phones until, finally, they grew quiet; only the sound of wrapping paper being fiddled with on the other end of the line. 

“Are you ready to open it?” Tony’s voice was soft when he spoke, “I can put on some music for the ‘best holiday of the year’ to make it more authentic?” Tony tapped his iPad to play some classic carols.

_That’s what you mortals call music? I’ll never understand your world, Tony. Alright, I’m opening it now, should I be worried? It’s not something I have to hide from my parents, is it?_

“I guess that depends on what you can and can't show your parents. Just open it and you’ll see...put the phone on speaker so you can use both hands, remember when I showed you that on the cliff and you almost dropped me?”

Tony chuckled at the grumbling and snarky noises drifting from the other line among the sound of ripping paper and the occasional comment from Rudolph such as, ‘why are there so many layers’ or, ‘why is the contents of this...present so cold?’ Then the line went entirely silent. Tony started to panic.

“I-I wasn’t sure if this would be weird or something, I talked to Gregory about it and he said it was a great idea. I-if. You don’t need to-“

_Tony, Tony, please. Stop talking for a moment._

It felt like the longest ten seconds of Tony’s whopping 14-year-old life.

_I wasn’t saying anything because I didn’t know what to say. When you said a gift, a present, I thought you had perhaps written a letter or were giving me an odd human trinket. But, this is so much more than that. I don’t know how to say thank you._

“Keep looking in the box,” Tony sighed into the phone, “There’s more. It will make more sense...I hope”

Tony knew exactly what was in the box and where each thing was; he could imagine Rudolph’s expression when seeing some of the gifts, smiling at a black hoodie and sweats, clutching at the book of stories and poems that Tony wrote; but he couldn’t imagine what he looked like when seeing the small, bloody vial attached to a chain.

“Gregory said you would be able to smell the blood through the glass. And I thought….since I can’t be there, at least part of me can be...I’m sorry this just got really weird. It sounded so much better in my head.” Tony knew he was rambling through nerves, but he couldn't stop until Rudolph cut him off. 

_It’s almost like you’re here, Tony. I can smell it. It’s the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever been given. Thank you._

_Are you alright? You sound like you’re hyperventilating._

“I’m fine, fine. Relieved that you like it. Merry Christmas, I miss you. More than you know.”

_I miss you too, darling, my heart bleeds for you. I wish I could see your face._

Tony’s face flushed hotly at the term of endearment; even though the words were embarrassing, it still felt right. Rudolph was so different from him, but Tony found that he liked that. They felt right.

_Tony?_

“Sorry, sorry. I’m here, just thinking. You should try on the hoodie and pants! I know it’s different than your normal vampire getup, but trust me, you’ll be a million times more comfortable when you sleep.”

_Hold on a moment._

_By the dark star, these are miraculous!_

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	5. Sophomore, Awkward Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to break this up into three, so here is a three-in-one.

1

“Tony, it’s your birthday, at least try and have a little fun!” His dad motioned to the zoo behind them.

“I know dad, I know. I will. But our ideas of fun have become polar opposites. Polar bear pun fully intended.” Tony nudged his dad in the ribs, leading them both into the zoo at equal strides.

They had their route that they took every time they came here: reptiles first, and nocturnal animals last, showstoppers like lions and bears were squeezed in the middle because they were too crowded. So first stop was the reptiles, Tony hoped he’d be able to hold one of their larger lizards this time.

“So, Tony. 16th Birthday. Sweet 16. Rated R movies allowed without me or your mother. And many more things…” His dad trailed off, looking to Tony with a side glance like he was gearing up to say something important among the monitor lizards and millipedes.

“Okay-” Tony started, holding out the ‘y’ as long as his breath could take him before continuing, “So is this going to be a TonyPop talk? Because we’re in a public place, we don't want people to see you cry.”

His dad laughed and crouched down next to Tony who was now inspecting spiders on the bottom level of tanks.

“We were just thinking, your mother and I, about your relationship with Rudolph. For guys who live on different continents, you seem to be really close. Unusual for your age. You talk every day and send a lot of mail and get a lot of it.”

Tony felt his chest clench with anxiety and scratched the back of his neck: nervous habit.

“What’re you getting at, dad. We’re friends.” Tony’s voiced excuse sounded weak, even to himself.

“That may be so,” His dad said simply, “But, man to man, I think there is something more going on there.” His dad’s smile was open and genuine, Tony felt tears burn the corners of his eyes, “Nothing to be ashamed of, we all fall in love eventually. Mortal, or European. We just want to make sure you know that we’re always in your corner.”

Tony laughed through happy-tears, “Thanks, dad.”

A moment of silence passed before his dad spoke up again.

“Don’t think you’re getting away without the sex talk as well. Living or dead, diseases are a thing.”

“Dad!”

2

“I’m so excited to visit in two weeks! I can’t believe it’s been almost six months since I’ve seen you!” Tony’s words were jumbled between pizza and water, trying to get his fill of junk before he goes on a clean diet for a month while visiting Rudolph.

_Speaking of your visit, my father said we need to have a conversation about the trip._

“Oh boy, if your dad wants us to talk it can’t be about something good, lay it on me.”

_What am I laying, exactly?_

“Right now, an egg.” Tony deadpanned. “Never mind, just tell me what we need to talk about.” Tony was jittery, concerned he’d done something wrong.

_Father wishes us to discuss the nature of our relationship._

Rudolph sounded like he was reciting it word for word as his dad told him to, it was funny coming from sarcastic, funny Rudolph.

“Ok, the nature of our relationship. Friends? Something else? I don’t get it.”

Rudolph audibly sighed and Tony could almost see the eye roll before he spoke.

_The nature of our relationship, friends yes of course. But more. He wants us to discuss the longevity of our relationship. Friends are temporary, and we are immortal, Tony. Can you bear the idea of outgrowing and finally dying while we all stay the same around you?_

Tony could tell Rudolph was frustrated by the end of his breath, and he didn’t need a degree in vampire psychology to know something was amiss.

“Rudolph, are you afraid I’m going to leave you? After everything?! You’re more than a friend to me, how can you think I’d leave it all behind!”

Tony hadn’t meant to sound angry, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized his feelings ran deeper than he realized... he owes his dad twenty bucks. But the idea of leaving Rudolph and never seeing or speaking to him gave Tony no small amount of anxiety.

_No, Tony! I don’t think you’re going to leave at all! But something’s- changed, and father needs to know if you’re committed to me.”_

Tony took a centering breath and tried again, “Rudolph, I will never leave your life unless you want me to. This is my word to you. Please tell me what’s going on?”

Rudolph sounded tired and aged when he spoke again, older than his hundreds of years.

_I’ve been...aging, suddenly. Since we met almost three years ago I’ve been changing. Father believes it’s because of the nature of our relationship. So this becomes your choice, Tony. If you leave I will remain as I am, sixteen, specifically. If you stay, I will age with you until the day you die. I will remain that final age forever._

Tony almost dropped his phone as Rudolph tapered off, more aware of that vampiric nature now than he’s been since he first found out vampires are real. Forever is a long time. But Tony knew the answer, it was easy now.

“This isn’t all my choice, Rudolph. Half of it is yours too. If I say I want to stay, but it’s not what you want, I would leave. Because you’re important to me, and I’d rather know you’re happy even if I can’t be there to see it.”

Tony’s eyes were watering and his voice was cracking, Rudolph didn’t sound much better when he replied.

_Tony. I would live as a broken man for eternity to live only one lifetime with you. If you’ll live that life with me, by my side whether it’s on the telephone or where I can see your shining smile._

Tony soaked his shirt with tears both happy, and confusing.

“Then that’s it. We’re stuck together forever. May as well say it.” Tony swallowed his nerve, “I love you, Rudolph. It just- happened one day, I realized that our friendship turned into love. It’s corny and cheesy, but that’s how I feel. So... there it is.”

_Oh, Tony, my darling. I wish I could hold you. You’ve made me the happiest vampire undead! I love you as well. I have since I realized you were bright as the full moon. You’re my moon and stars._

3

“I start junior year tomorrow. I’m so nervous. I have to start looking for colleges, there aren’t any even on this coast, let alone in Germany! I’ve been pulling my hair out over it.”

Tony spun in his computer chair, sinking down as he spun, beard itching his neck. He sat up and rubbed it before finishing his complaining with one last exaggerated sigh.

_Are you quite through, mortal? I can never understand why all of you complain as if the world is ending. These things are all so small that you’re worrying about, in the future they will seem like stars in the sky._

Tony rolled his eyes fondly and smiled, “Well, for your information Mr. Immortal, for those who don’t live forever we try to make the most of life. And to do that, society says get a job that turns you into a slave to the government or something like that. It sucks.”

Tony chuckled at his own joke, Rudolph didn’t share in his humor. Vampire jokes are always going over his head.

_So tell me. If you don’t get into this college you want, you won't live a happy life? With your family surrounding you, your friends, and of course, myself._

The amount of cockiness in this one vampire will never cease to amaze Tony, nor will his snippets of life wisdom that are starting to make an appearance when Tony needed it most.

“You’re right, Rudolph. There is more to life than college and work, I suppose it’s just the pressure everyone puts on me. Especially my parents, they want me to have a successful life, but they don’t see that it kills me sometimes to be this stuck.”

_Have you told them? There is no way to have communication if you don’t actually speak honestly. And of course, one day I will have a crypt of my own. You are always welcome... Encouraged... Please come visit..._

Tony laughed until he cramped, Rudolph huffing on the other end of the line, a hiss in his voice.

_If I knew you were going to mock my desire to have you in my home I would have taken back my invitation, mortal._

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony spluttered through tears, “I didn’t mean to laugh, you were just so earnest and unlike you. It was refreshing.”

_I suppose it’s fine, for now. Are you feeling at peace? It’s almost time for you to sleep, mortal._

“Oh, oh. Yeah, you’re right. The reason I actually called was to talk to you to help me get to sleep. I’ve just been spinning in my computer chair for the past hour, hoping the dizziness will knock me out.”

_No such luck, obviously._

“Hey, I’m being honest here.”

_Alright, calm down. What would you like to talk about?_

Tony leaped from the chair and started to change into his nightclothes, hopping on one foot trying to keep balance as he tried to multitask.

“Well, I don’t know exactly...oof-I mean...I’d like to talk about you? I guess?”

_That sounds more like a question than a statement, Tony._

There was a lilt to Rudolph’s voice, playful and dark. It made Tony shiver and curl up as he fell into bed. This is something new between them; something that took root one random day and has been parasitic ever since. A verbal dance of comfort and desire.

“It’s a statement and a question. I’m in bed now. Do you mind talking about yourself? I find it interesting, and your voice puts me to sleep...in a good way of course.”

_Of course._

It was a purr of sound in Tony’s ear now that the room was silent and he was still, he suddenly felt that his mouth was very dry.

“So, tell me about being a vampire. Surprise me.”

_Hm. There are so many things I can tell you. What shall I start with, Tony?_

“Tell me what you’re doing.”

_You want me to narrate? Alright, whatever helps you sleep, strange mortal. I’m currently getting ready to sleep myself, I’m wearing, as you call them, pajamas. They are very comfortable, if not a bit small now._

“I’ll have to get you a new pair soon, I wonder if you’re almost my size.”

_I can take measurements if you’d like._

Tony’s blood ran hot and his face burned. The intonation in Rudolph’s voice was clear, meant to thrill, and Tony was present enough in the conversation to get what Rudolph was referencing. But should he play along?

“Measurements?” Tony tried his best.

_Yes, like a measurement for a tailor._

Tony took a deep breath, trying to get his head back to someplace not rooted in dark fantasy.

“Right, of course….” It was more of a question than a remark.

_Tony, what did you think I was giving to you?_

“It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about it.” His voice wavered, nerves embedded in his tone and rushed speech. He knew Rudolph would catch on.

_Oh, Tony. If you’d like that kind of measurement, you’ll have to take it next time we’re together. Best done in person._

Tony couldn’t believe this conversation was happening. Yes, he is seventeen, yes, he understands physiological as well as psychological urges. But he never expected…

_Tony? Too much?_

The concern in Rudolph’s voice snapped him out of it.

“No. No, not too much. Just…unexpected, but not unwelcome. I’m going to hold you to that for the next time we visit.” Tony’s chuckle was still half nerves, but he felt much more relaxed knowing that he wasn’t alone in his desires.

_I’m sure you will, Tony. I look forward to it._


	6. Small, Random Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty

Dance

“How does it go again?” Rudolph quips, goading, a hand out to Tony as music starts to play in the background, “The dialogue from the movie?”

Tony chuckles, and the sound is warm and quiet as it rings in Rudolph’s mind. Then Tony is close, a hand draping over each shoulder, their noses touching and breath between them.

“How long has it been since we danced?” Tony’s voice is barely a whisper past his smile.

“Oh, Tony,” Rudolph lowers Tony into a dip before leaning over him and breathing the word into Tony’s neck, “Minutes.”

They feel the smiles blooming and Rudolph rights them both, putting his hand in Tony’s, waiting. And Tony leads, dancing them through the damp summer grass and between gravestones. They dance through the whole song coming from Tony’s pocket and well into the silence of the night. Soon they were standing twined together and still, embraced in a way they rarely had the luxury of. Rudolph doesn’t remember the day dancing became ‘a thing,’ according to Tony, but he knows it will always be their thing.

Firsts

Rudolph felt full days like mere seconds, but sometimes months can feel like an eternity. He’s tried to be extraordinarily patient, letting Tony set their pace intimately for obvious reasons, much to Tony’s chagrin. ‘Can’t waltz without someone else,’ Tony had said. Nonchalant and all eager Blue eyes and smiles like sunshine. But Rudolph persisted, to keep things moving slow- glacially slow. If Rudolph could die, he’d be dying of frustration.

And that’s how they found themselves in this situation. Cold hands.

“Oh! That’s different.” Tony shivered as Rudolph’s hands trail the soft, warm skin at the hem of a bright orange sweater and dark jeans. It was quiet and they were alone, Tony’s skin prickling when the night air wisped by. But the wind was nothing compared to Rudolph’s cool hands exposed to the elements.

Rudolph trailed his hands back up Tony’s sides and around his back, reveling in the gooseflesh that follow the light touch, before tugging at the shirt, a question and a way out.

Rudolph never claimed to be a saint. He’s trying his hardest.

Tony vibrates with want, and Rudolph catches his eyes, knowing his own are burning. Tony looks exactly like he’s pictured for months. Or has it been years? Tony’s sun-touched hair is a shaggy mess as he falls back into the grass, Rudolph leaning over and placing another gentle set of kisses along Tony’s neck before tugging at the shirt again, the previous request was all but forgotten.

Tony growls, a raw sound Rudolph’s never heard from him before and knocks Rudolph’s hands out of the way to sit up and rip his own shirt off over his head. Tony is in Rudolph’s lap within a heartbeat, teeth clicking with fangs that are a little too long.

“Stop treating me like I’m going to run.”

“I’d n-” Rudolph is cut off with Tony’s lips stealing another kiss.

Rudolph’s hands grip Tony’s biceps, Tony gasping and pulling back at the cold grip. Rudolph just tightened his grip. But Tony was truly no longer a child, Rudolph had to use vampiric means to beat Tony in anything physical. Being a part of sports teams kept him moving, and whenever they were together, Tony was keeping up with vampires.

Tony’s hands wrapped tightly in Rudolph’s shirt and pulled, lips biting past fangs to cool lips.

“You’ve made me wait-” Tony starts, hands tracing any skin he can find, “So long for this. I thought you changed your mind and didn’t want to.” Rudolph snorts out a chuckle, it’s absurd to think that he could ever not want Tony. He tells him so.

“We can talk more later. Right now? I have skin to explore, lay back.”

Rudolph did.

He’d never keep Tony waiting again.


	7. Junior Prom

“Oh, Tony! You look so handsome!” 

“Thanks, mom, but you’re biased, I’m your son.” 

Tony’s mom laughs and tucks a dark red pocket square into his gray sports jacket, smoothing the collar and lapel. “Maybe, a little.” His mom winks and he rolls his eyes.

His father steps forward after getting up from the couch, making dad noises. 

“I know this is hard for you, Tony. But it’s a long trip to and from Germany, and we don’t have the money to fly him here, even if he would or could.” 

His dad pauses, reflecting on his words, “Fly. Isn’t that ironic? Vampire on an airplane?” He laughed, and Tony couldn’t help laughing with him.

“I know, dad. It just won’t be the same.”

“Make the best of it, Tony.” His mom encourages and pulls her car keys from her purse, a gentle smile on her face that adds to her beautiful smile lines.

Tony nods reluctantly and they pile into the car, Tony and his dad in the back telling bad prom jokes as his mom drives. They thankfully arrive quickly, and Tony almost chickens out when he sees all of the couples walking in together; holding hands with flowers on their lapels and wrists. Tears heat his eyes and he looks away sharply.

“You deserve this, Tony. Have a good time, text us when you get to Sam’s house.”

He nods to his mom, giving them both a peck on the cheek and tight hug before making his way out of the back seat and joining the crowd of peers and hormones. After a few minutes of roaming around in the cool night, he finds familiar faces.

“Tony!” Sam calls to him, a hand up and waving happily. Tony can’t help but smile back with a returning wave. She’s one of _those_ people.

“Sam,” He greets with a bow that he perfected with Ruldoph, “You look ravishing.”

“Save the romance for when you see your man, Tony. We’re here to dance and drink illegally, I will not fall for flattery.” 

Tony chuckles and they high-five before walking into the building the school rented for the prom. It’s an aquarium, and everywhere he looks there is a blue glow and beautiful schools of fish. He nerds out with Sam for a few minutes in front of the shark tank until Jeremy shows up, clapping a hand on both of their shoulders. 

“What is up my dudes?” Clearly drunk already,

“We _were_ having an intellectual discussion about pufferfish until you showed up.” Sam snarks, folding her arms as Jeremy gives Tony an eyeroll. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeremy starts, a hand up to have Sam pause, “I have something better than a stupid fish.” He pulls out three small waterbottles, all filled with a clear liquid that Tony knows isn’t water.

“Please tell me this isn’t straight-up vodka?” Tony cringes.

“Psh,” Jeremy tosses a bottle to each of them, “I wouldn’t do that to you guys. It’s tequila!”

Tony and Sam look at the bottles apprehensively before shrugging to one another and taking a swig, coughing morphing into laughter. Over the giddy-happiness of the next few hours, they sip their drinks, go to tanks and Tony narrates like the host of Planet Earth, and dance to bad music. While Tony is in the middle of his narration about the stingray a voice comes over the PA system. 

Dancing has started in the main area of the Aquarium, and Tony’s heart sinks. Before he realizes it, Sam and Jeremy have made their way to the dance floor and are slow dancing to some awful pop song, and Tony...feels alone.

He sits on the outskirts of the dance floor and watches until he feels nauseous and then continues his search around the aquarium alone. He finds the sea turtles, passes the sharks again, and stops at the octopus tank. No one is around and his buzz has him craving fresh air, he looks for the nearest exit, finding none, he looks for the closest window. After a few awkward minutes of walking around and hiding from staff poorly, he sees a balcony door. He makes his way there and tosses the door open. He’s on the third floor, bubble lights and crisp white tables line the back lawn of the Aquarium. He leans over the balcony edge and watches as people eat and dance to the thrum of music even he can hear. 

“I thought this was a mortal ball, a place to dance, not brood.”

Tony is instantly turning around as he gets to his feet, startled at how close Ruldoph is hovering upside down. Tony wipes his eyes and smiles, closing the gap between them and gives him a bone-crushing hug, a little awkward, but the feeling is there. 

“I never thought you’d be here,” Tony mumbles as Ruldoph pulls away to set his feet beside Tony’s. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, darling.” Rudolph extends a hand to Tony and he takes it without hesitation, his feet lifting from the floor, guided higher and higher until they are floating above the angled roof, out of sight. Ruldoph pulls him in and they embrace again, months of being apart and longing finally releasing in a shaky breath. It is long, long moments before they untangle arms and legs, foreheads pressed together. 

“Oh!” Rudolph perks up, rummaging around the inside of his jacket, “I have a gift for you.” He pulls out a set of matching flowers, dried and devoid of color, graveyard flowers. Probably from back in Germany.

“They’re perfect,” Tony says, eyes shifting from the flower to Rudolph, he’s looking at Tony with an unfamiliar intensity. 

“I’m glad you like them, Tony.” Ruldoph tucks one into Tony’s pocket next to the red square and then into his own, and for the first time tonight, Tony takes a moment to look away from Ruldoph’s face and to the rest of him, Ruldoph seems to do the same. 

“Wow.” Tony mumbles. Ruldoph looks amazing, like something out of a crappy teen fantasy novel. Dressed in an all-black suit and a full-length black and red cloak. Surprisingly, he’s wearing black sneakers; it makes Tony’s heart sing. So much about Rudolph has stayed the same, but so many things have changed.

Rudolph preens under the gaze and lifts them off the roof and back into the air, a gentle hand coming to rest under Tony’s chin. 

“You look ravishing my darling,” Rudolph says as Tony returns his gaze to the vampires’, his face heating into a dark pink flush. 

“Good enough to eat.”

Tony chuckles, knowing the truth behind the statement and the absolute irony of it. 

“So do you, Rudolph,” Tony’s heart swells with emotion, “I was so worried about today, I kept telling my parents that I didn’t wanna go, it’s not the same without the person you love. But I’m glad I came.”

Rudolph’s smile is warming, and before Tony could say more the rumble of the music slows and Tony looks to the ground below; a large group of couples slow dancing on the lawn surrounded by lights and small heaters. 

“May I have this dance?” Rudolph quips, pulling back a bit from Tony and tucking his free hand behind his back in a formal gesture. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Tony replies, switching hands to face in the opposite direction.

This is a practiced routine. Tony leads on the ground, and Rudolph leads in the air. They have danced so many times and in so many ways, to so many different kinds of music. But it’s always been alone; in the privacy of a home, the darkness of a graveyard at night, or a quiet night on the rooftops in Germany. This was totally different. 

Rudolph led a gentle, swaying waltz to the slow dance song barely heard below them, relishing in the warmth of Tony and the beating of his heart. They pressed close, tangling legs occasionally and foreheads touching when one of them would get close enough. Surrounded by the lights below and seeing the crescent moon and bright stars in the sky made the moment still and quiet, special. 

They danced until the song was well over and the crowd of people migrated inside, Tony’s buzz was now long gone from the cold and movement, all that remained was the sweet taste that lingered. The music suddenly started again from inside, some loud upbeat dance song that had girls screaming. They pulled away from one another with a genuine smile and snicker. 

They floated back down to the roof and then back down to the balcony, Tony’s feet making contact with stone as Rudolph remained hovering in the air beside him, staying in Tony’s space. 

“Thank you,” Tony whispered, voice thick. 

“No,” Rudolph starts, leaning forward and further into Tony’s space, “Thank you. I was dead before I met you, and I now feel I’ve been brought back to life. I’m filled with love and meaning and there is no greater feeling I’ve experienced in hundreds of years. I don’t know what my life would be without you in it, you’ve changed everything, Tony. For the better, for all of us.”

Tony froze when Rudolph closed the gap between their lips, years of confessions and love and friendship accumulating to this moment in time. 

The perfect eclipse.

Tony leaned into it, hand coming to the side of Rudolph’s face, and tracing a cool jawline until it tangled in dark hair. Tony vowed he would remember this moment as long as he lived.

After a moment in time, Rudolph pulled back, eyes flaring bright red and half-lidded. Tony knew he didn’t fare much better, cheeks burning hot and lips cool from the kiss. He meant to say something to Rudolph, confess how much he had wanted this, how much deeper this ran than simple love. But all he did was lean back in for another kiss, a little firmer and deeper, a little more raw emotion. 

When Tony finally pulled back he took a shaking, laughing breath and pulled Rudolph down to the ground with him.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a kiss between friends.” 

Rudolph laughed, voice a little hoarse as he retorted, “No, darling, not between friends. I’ve always hoped my love would be requited, but I was content with your friendship, I had to be. But this is so much more, so much _better_.”

Tony leaned up and pressed in for one more chaste kiss before smiling like a doofus, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve always hoped too, but it was so confusing at first. You vampires are so open with emotions and affection that I thought it was just normal...I’m-“

“On one condition.”

Tony’s heart sank, condition?

“You’ll shave that awful monstrosity off your face if we’re going to continue to do this.” Rudolph tugged at the cropped beard and mustache on Tony’s face, “It makes you look too much like your father.”

Tony’s laugh was deep and reverberating when it bubbled from his chest, “Fine, fine. I’ll shave most of it off. Unlike you with your perfect, hairless face, mine takes a lot of maintenance to make it look good.”

“You’re right, not everyone is as gifted as I am with good looks and charm.”

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Rudolph into a hug before kissing the side of Rudolph’s neck and pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“So, what are the plans for the rest of the night? You came all the way here, I’m sure it wasn’t just for a dance and a kiss.”

“Hm,” Rudolph pondered with a fake, amused expression, “Well, I did pull some strings with a clan here in America. I have a room in a small castle on the East coast if you’d like to join me for another adventure?”

“There is nothing I’d rather be doing.”


	8. Summer Break, Senior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last pre-written chapter. Wohoo! No more random spam posting.

Tony sat among the dusty books that lined the library's shelves at the one, tiny, ancient computer. This continues to be a recurring situation for him the past month; walking down a wild pathway to the closest town every afternoon after breakfast and setting up shop in the small library. He checked out the oldest books he could find, sent an email to his parents, and caught up on shows, news, and anything internet or real-world related. This is his ‘Tony Time,’ when the vampires sleep and his stomach starts to growl too loud to ignore. 

He sighs as his stomach rumbles on cue, giving it a quick push with his hand to silence the beast for another minute, just enough time to finish his email.

_Hi mom and dad!_

_Thanks again for letting me stay with Ruldoph and his family for two months! It’s been the best senior gift I could have gotten. Did I mention I have the greatest parents?! I’ve been learning so much more about vampires and their culture, so many similarities to us but also so different!_

_Some truths I now know about vampires: sexuality and gender identity mean very little to them, they lure their victims with charm and charisma, garlic is a thing and no one knows why, yes, the flying is real whether shifted or not, the sun will kill, human blood brings them to life while animal blood lets them simply live, and they have their own vast cultural identity._

_Pretty sweet, huh? I think I’m going to do my college entrance paper on vampires and cryptozoology, do you think it’s abstract enough to get me into Harvard? Haha, I don’t even think they have a zoology program at Harvard, I may have to look into it...anyway! Love you both so much, I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Love, always,  
Tony_

With a content sigh, he works his way back up the winding stairs to the main area of the library, walking past the front desk as he makes a dash back to his home away from home.

“Goodbye and thank you, Gretchen! See you next Tuesday!” Tony says with a friendly wave and smile.

Gretchen says goodbye in her usual way, holding up a crucifix and white-knuckling the cross around her neck. People can be weird. 

Tony continued to jog the distance home, another beautiful setting in this special, quiet place. Away from the stress of applying for college, work, social life, and so many other things. And by the time his feet cross the final tree line he is panting and sweating, body aching the way it had done after an intense away game playing offense. Maybe one day he would teach Rudolph soccer one day when they have unlimited time, not borrowed weeks.

By the time he ate, cleaned, showered, and started his reading it was just about sunset, about halfway through his day. Tony closed the book and dropped it on the table as he wandered stone steps leading to their room. The heavy door whispered against the carpet as Tony took tiny steps, walking lightly and trying not to wake the morning monster; his boyfriend.

Tony made it to the coffin, a term used loosely if you ask him, where Ruldoph was still sleeping soundly on his back, bundled in blankets and one of Tony’s worn t-shirts. Tony looked on with fondness, a common sight for him these days, but the joy and elation never seem to stop the butterflies in his chest. He toes his shoes off and slides into his side of the sleeping space, wedging himself right up against vampirically cold skin. A grateful groan is what he gets for sharing, followed by the cracking of vermilion eyes, almost black with sleep. 

“Well good morning, sleepyhead.” 

“ Fivemorminutes.”

Tony is slow-moving and quiet as he chuckles and finds one of Ruldoph’s hands and holds it in his own, rubbing small circles. Tony smiles when Ruldoph only gets closer. After a few more moments of comfortable silence and some stretching, Ruldoph responds, voice rough and deep with sleep.

“Good morning, mortal. Did you enjoy your sunshine and athletics?” Tony could almost see the sarcasm in the line of the vampire’s shoulders, and he responds in the only way appropriate after dealing with that level of sarcasm for five years.

“I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the _bed_.”

Ruldoph sat up sharply and Tony simply smiled brightly up at him, arms behind his head. The picture of innocence. 

“Tony, darling, my moon and my stars. You know I love you dearly, but if you ever call the coffin a bed again I will have to take drastic measures.”

“Psh,” Tony started, sticking his tongue out playfully, “Sure, drastic measures. What ammo could you possibly have? You’ve been on cloud nine this whole month, just like I have.”

Before Tony can react, Rudolph is in his space, slotting a leg between Tony’s and laying on his chest, a sly grin on his handsome face. 

“Oh, Tony, I’ll show you the meaning of drastic.”

Ruldoph leans down and kisses him gently, fangs just snagging on soft flesh and leaving no trace behind. Tony, finally out of the headlights, kisses him back, lifting the knee between Ruldoph’s legs and swallowing the deep sound that follows. Tony knows he lost, the kiss getting deeper, more pinpricks of fangs and jagged breaths. Rudolph pulls back, tracing the stubble on Tony’s jaw to his neck until he finds soft skin. 

“If you,” Rudolph drawls, placing soft, lingering kisses down Tony’s neck and exposed collar, “Must know, my darling.”

Tony sings with pleasure as Ruldoph sinks his teeth into the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, not breaking the skin, but emphasizing his point, “This, right here, is what I’ll be withholding.” 

“Fuck.” Tony strains, looking for contact and friction as Ruldoph floats from the bed and out of reach. “Fine, fine,” Tony amends, sounding insincere, “I won’t call it a bed anymore.”

Rudolph touches down to the carpet and looks over his shoulder to Tony, suspicious. 

“Thank you, Tony. I’m glad you finally let this go for…” Tony cuts him off.

“I’ll call it a _boffin_!” Tony’s laugh reverberates in the small room, and Ruldoph can’t stay aggravated. He laughs along with a dramatic eye roll. His moon and stars.


	9. Random Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random collage I made for these boys. Maybe enjoy?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191482279@N02/50740614981/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. A Weekend in San Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man. Spicy life begins. Bring some ranch, you’re gunna need it. Also, not sure how I want to end this story. It kinda can go on forever....

-

“In all seriousness,Tony. I’m extremely nervous. I haven’t met another mortal but you and your family in decades. I’m not exactly a people person unless it has to do with eating them, as you know.”

Tony laughed and patted Rudolph’s thigh with his hand unoccupied by the steering wheel. Quiet jazz rumbled in the background, only about fifteen minutes from their destination. The closer they drove to the bowling alley, the more restless Rudolph was becoming.

“Rudd, relax. I promise that my friends already know so much about you that they may as well know you’re an actual vampire,” Tony tapered off as the hand in his squeezed harder than intended, he winced, “I promise they are going to love you. You make me happy, that’s all they care about.” Tony paused in thought.

“But as an afterthought,” Tony shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe don’t bite anyone. Including me. Unless it’s in a sexy way.” Tony wagged his eyebrows, resulting in a scoff from the vampire beside him and a gentle punch to the arm.

“I’m more worried about being around strange mortals, and many of them. I don’t exactly blend in.” Rudolph quipped, gesturing to himself.

And Tony could agree on that.

Rudolph may not look his age, being a number that Tony couldn’t bother to fathom, but he looked older. A lot older. He was taller than Tony by more than a few inches and where Tony was bulky in the shoulders, Rudolph was long and lean. Where Tony was light hair and light eyes, Rudolph was dark hair and dark red eyes, almost mistaken as brown if you didn’t look close enough. They make quite the pair, Tony thinks.

“Even if you don’t blend in perfectly I promise it’s fine. It’s pretty normal to be not normal. Now time to get your shit together, we’re about to pull in.”

Rudolph took a few breaths, shakier than Tony’s seen him. For good reason.

“What was that about vampires not feeling fear again?” Tony goaded, folding his arms after they parked in the lot, turning to look at Rudolph fully, “Is my big bad vampire going to let a little bowling and a few dirty mortals scare him off?”

Rudolph was in his space before Tony could blink, lips cold, harsh, and intimate in the stillness of the car. Fangs tugged at his bottom lip and Tony groaned, nonononono not now.

“These fangs aren’t just for show, mortal,” Rudolph teased, a hand coming up to Tony’s hair and tugging, a warning. “Don’t make me use them.”

They were immersed in the moment for a while longer, kissing and finding calmness in closeness, suddenly Rudolph stilled.

“My fangs, Tony!”

Tony blinked to Rudolph with glazed eyes, “Huh?”

Rudolph rolled his eyes and sat back, shaking Tony by his arms.

“My. Fangs.” Rudolph said sternly, like talking to a child. “Someone is going to notice!”

“Vampire teeth are a thing people pay for, Rudd. Don’t worry. Sam’s going to think it’s awesome.”

By the time Tony had assuaged most of Rudolph’s fears, they were ten minutes late, not a bad thing. His friends were amazing snowflakes who never got anywhere on time. They walked into the building and Tony had to grip Rudolph’s hand as he attempted to walk out.

“Don’t be a chicken.”

“You’re not the one who dies when exposed to UV rays.” Rudolph’s whisper was harsh and sharp.

“You’re not the one who dies from pretty much everything.”

With that, Tony let go of Rudolph’s hand and made his way to his friends at one of the set up alleys. Sam, in Jeremy’s lap, waved, pushing too hard at buttons on the lane control trying to enter names.

“Tony! Rudolph! Great to see you guys!” Sam pulled them both into a hug, she barely came up to Rudolph’s chin. Tony just laughed and pulled them both in close.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Rudolph.” Jeremy said, extending a hand, a gesture that Rudolph was thankfully familiar with. He took it in greeting.

“Tony’s told me so much about you both, glad to finally put a face to the famous names.”

“I like this one,” Sam quipped as she waggled her eyebrows, a learned Tony gesture. “He’s a flatterer, that’ll get him far.”

Rudolph didn’t know what else to do, so he smiled, hoping that it came off as amused and not dangerous. Tony just looked to him with fondness.

“Sick teeth, dude.” Jeremy started, “Implants?”

They practiced this, it was a practiced conversation. Why can’t he remember what to say?

“Something like that,” Rudolph said, sounding more like a question than a statement, feeling Tony’s hand on his lower back, giving him confidence, “Call it a family trait.”

Sam and Jeremy just nodded, accepting, and turned back to the screen they were looking at before as they attempted to punch in names. Like all bowling alleys, something was wrong with the input screen, ‘t’ and ‘i’ weren’t working, so they had to improvise.

Sam, Jerm, Rude, and Ony.

“Just saying,” Sam chimed in, stretching her arms out, “I’ve been on a bowling league, so prepare to get all of your cumulative asses kicked. You’re welcome in advance.”

Tony couldn’t help it, he was competitive.

“Oh yeah? Well, how about a friendly wager then?”

“Ok, loser pays for drinks.” Sam put her hand out, spitting into the palm and looking outrageously smug.

“It is so on.” Tony mimicked the gesture and Jeremy and Rudolph just gagged in response.

“Sam, if COVID-19 was still a thing you’d probably be arrested right now. Germ City, babe.”

“Fuck off. I’m here to win.”

And win she did.

Sam bowled an almost perfect 300 in the first game, meanwhile, Tony needed to ask an employee to put up the bumpers because Rudolph just couldn’t get a handle on the dexterity needed. Literally.

Second round in play and Tony walking back with three large soft drinks in hand, he dropped them down to the table and shrugged.

“Beginner's luck, Sam-” Rudolph interrupted him.

“Tony, my moon and stars, you’re embarrassing yourself. Worse than I am.”

Sam and Jeremy laughed, a hand clapping on Rudolph’s shoulder and Sam ruffling his hair affectionately. Tony’s heart swelled.

“We forgive you Rudolph, you’ve never played before. But Tony has no excuse, he did little league bowling for years, he just never led with the proper foot so he got kicked out.” Sam shimmied at the end of her statement, getting away from the foot that Tony swung in her direction.

“You mean that foot?”

She stuck her tongue out and with a swiftness even a vampire couldn’t match, bowled another strike.

Now into their fifth game and third round of spiked soda, thank you Jeremy, everyone’s bowling skills have turned sour. Gutters needed to even keep the bowling ball in play.

“Nonono,” Sam slurred, a huge smile on her face, “Use your left foot Rudolph. No other left. Fucking Europeans.”

Tony stood, walking up to Rudolph who stood before the lane with the ball in hand, staring heatedly at the pins down the lane.

“Hey, Rudd. Don’t think about it so much, no one here is judging.”

Rudolph sighed, eyes closed as Tony wrapped an arm around his waist; feeling his warmth and presence was comforting. “I know. I thought this would be easier, but it’s unexpectedly difficult.”

Tony’s heart ached for Rudolph, the utterly _human_ feeling of failure. He gave Rudolph’s hands a squeeze before deciding; if Rudolph can’t have fun playing maybe they can turn the experience around by doing something else.

__

__

“Maybe I can teach you. I know Sam didn’t have any luck, but I know that you’re a,” Tony grinned, stepping around and behind Rudolph, a hand covering his and Tony’s chest to Rudolph’s back _“hands on”_ learner. So maybe my approach will hit home.”

“What are you trying to accomplish, Tony?”

“What?” Tony said in mock innocence, “I’m just trying to teach my vampire boyfriend bowling, what’s so wrong with that?”

With a quick thrust of hips, Tony moved Rudolph forward and closer to the slippery wood of the lane, bright lights all around them with music just shy of too loud. They could barely see the people in the lane next to them.

“It’s easy,” Tony whispered among the music, right next to Rudolph’s ear, “All you need to do is _line up._ “ Rudolph hissed as Tony slotted a leg between Rudolph’s and pressed. “Make sure that you’re not going too hard or you may end the game quicker.”

Rudolph swallowed out of reflex, hand gripping the ball in his hands with vampiric strength, listening to the sound of polyurethane starting to crack. “If I didn’t know better, Tony. I’d say this is more of a seduction than a tutoring lesson.”

Tony moved to Rudolph’s other side, a mockery of what Rudolph always does to him when they play like this, even since they were young. “Can’t it be both?” It was barely a brush of sound in the noisy room, but Rudolph heard it clearly.

“Be ready to make good on your promise then.” Rudolph quipped, following actual instruction when given and hitting more than one pin for the first time in the five games.

After that it was useless, Rudolph bowled a perfect game now that he had the technique down, and Tony couldn’t help but feel proud that he was able to teach so well. And also aroused. Because he knew that Rudolph was cheating with his strength, showing off, and Tony was only mortal.

It was their ninth game, and Tony was getting restless. Time to play.

“I know you can hear me,” Tony whispered, so close to his friends that he could hear their conversation over the music. “If you can, take a small step to the right.”

Rudolph did, excellent.

“I can tell that you’re showing off for me. Using your strength and senses, showing me what you can do. Like I didn’t already know.”

The man next to Rudolph on the other lane bowled, it was Rudolph’s turn. Tony kept talking.

“Bet you could lift me as easily as that bowling ball, lift me and press me against a wall or door. Use your strength to overpower me and have what you want. I’d deserve it, I’ve been pretty dirty this trip, haven’t I?”

When Rudolph turned after bowling another strike his eyes were glowing red, the peek of fangs over his bottom lip a tell-tale sign that Tony’s words hit home.

Rudolph blinked, taking a few stabilizing breaths, before walking over to Tony, lifting him from his plastic seat, and placing him on his lap. Sam and Jeremy stopped eyefucking for a moment to chorus a round of “ooohhhssss” before Jeremy got up to bowl.

“You think you can tease me, mortal. But you’re in my domain, darkness. I could hunt you down and you’d never stand a chance.”

Rudolph’s fangs ran the line of Tony’s shoulder through his tee shirt, causing him to gasp out, earning a look from Sam.

“Um, we need to go...use the bathroom for a sec. Be right back.”

Tony was up, grabbing Rudolph’s hand before Sam or Jeremy could reply.

They made it to the bathroom in moments, three stalls that locked and had floor to ceiling doors. Perfect. Tony pushed Rudolph into one and pressed in for a kiss, Rudolph obliging easily.

“You think this is a game, Tony.” Rudolph’s voice was laced with a hiss, deep and resonating in Tony’s chest, “But what if I lose control? Drain everyone in this place until it’s only us left. I don’t think you’re ready to deal with the fallout.”

“I may have to sacrifice myself for the greater good,” Tony panted into the kiss, words breaking it up into heated pecks and nips.

Rudolph pulled Tony up to wrap his legs around lean hips, feeling their cocks press together through rough denim, already half hard. Tony gasped as he was backed up into the door, metal rattling and a low growl snaking its way up Tony’s spine.

“You still think it’s all play, Tony. But my hunger is real, and the smell of the blood under your skin is temptation enough to go mad. But if I can’t taste that-“ Rudolph abruptly let him go, Tony’s legs sliding to the ground as Rudolph crouched, “Maybe I can taste something else to satiate me.”

Before Tony had time to retort, his pants and boxers were being tugged down and Rudolph was taking his cock in hand, giving it a few firm strokes before licking the head with a devious, dangerous smile. Sharp teeth so close to delicate skin.

It was a heady adrenaline rush as Rudolph began to suck, hands wrapping around Tony’s thighs and hips to keep him still, Tony keening from a sharp drag of claws.

“Fuck, Rudd, yes-“ Tony murmured, hands gripping at nothing as they scrabbled for purchase on the smooth door.

Rudolph didn’t respond, simply pulled back slowly and traced his fangs along the sensitive head of Tony’s cock. Tony almost ended their game unintentionally, eyes hazy as he watched the scene before him, on the edge of something earth shattering. Rudolph was getting too good at this, knowing Tony’s body like it was an instrument. And Rudolph was a Renaissance master.

“You love this, don’t you, Tony? The danger of being caught, the danger of letting something so lethal so close.”

Tony gasped at a particularly hard suck and whimpered, eyes rolling back until they squeezed shut. So close. He just needs him to do that one more time...

“Just a little more…”

Rudolph growled and did a long, hard pull, the sensation pushing Tony over the edge with a sigh and groan. The rush never seemed to last long enough, always longing for more, more of each other. Rudolph continued to work Tony until he was pushing him away from overstimulation, a lopsided smile gracing the blown blue of his eyes.

“Fuck.”

Rudolph stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and grinning sharply. Tony just stared, dazed as he tried to collect his vacated thoughts and feelings. Rudolph was looking at him, eyes tight in laughter and joy, a hint of pink flushing his lips and cheeks. Fuck he loves Rudolph.

“So, Tony. Did I win the game?” Rudolph’s smile is infectious.

“Hell yeah you did.”

They meander out of the bathroom and back to their alley; and they, for sure, definitely, do not, blush when both Sam and Jeremy catcall them from halfway across the room.

-

“You’re seriously telling me I haven’t made you watch ‘Were the World Mine’? It’s a retelling of Shakespeare’s ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ but everyone is queer. It’s amazing!” Tony blurts, all excited energy and shifting hands as he turns the car’s steering wheel. It’s endearing.

“No, darling; as I’ve said before, I’ve never seen any modern iterations of Shakespeare, despite what your memory tells you.” It came out ‘spicier’ than intended, but Rudolph couldn’t seem to care as he watched blue eyes crinkle at the edges with laughter.

They continued to laugh until heavy breaths tapered off and the car fell silent for a moment, not tense; inquisitive.

“So, I hope it wasn’t too presumptuous of me, but I got us tickets to see Shakespeare in the park-“ Rudolph cuts Tony off in excitement.

“Oh! Is it a movie on a large television screen?!” He realizes he’s over excited for something so simple, but secretly, Shakespeare has been one of his favorites for decades.

Tony simply chuckles at him, a warm smile decorating his face, “No, it’s actors putting on a play. It’s at a place called The Old Globe in Balboa Park. I did a lot of research for this.” Rudolph believes him, Tony is always thoughtful with his actions and decisions, despite some of them still being, at times, juvenile.

“I’m so excited for this, Tony. It’s going to be so cool.” Rudolph gives Tony a thumbs up, checking for word use. When Tony gives him a thumbs up back, he knows he got it.

They drive a little longer, discussing movies Tony’s forced him to watch over the years. The good: Jurassic Park, Zootopia, and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. And the not good: Twilight- okay, it wasn’t all bad, the running commentary between them made it wonderful. They arrived at a large parking lot, it has a few cars and almost no people.

“Just you wait, you’re going to love this.” Tony whispers, giving Rudolph a kiss before exiting the vehicle.

“You seem very convinced I’ll love everything today.” Rudolph quips, waving a hand in front of him in emphasis. Tony simply shrugged at him, winking playfully.

“Maybe I’m just confident because I know you so well.”

It was such a small thing, knowing someone, but Rudolph has never had someone who actually knew him like Tony does, not even family. This thing they share was beyond a relationship, it was a symphony.

“I don’t doubt you, darling.”

They make their way to the theater and Rudolph’s eyes light up when he sees the large number of people all walking around in Victorian clothing. Not as accurate, but Rudolph still felt his heart beat for a moment in excitement. He remembers this so vividly, yet it seems like a lifetime away.

“Tony, this is amazing! I didn’t realize it was all in costume! I would have dressed more appropriately.” He’s joking of course, all of his formal clothing was purposefully left in his coffin back home, hoping to never see it again.

“I’m glad you like it! Now let's go, we have a show to catch!”

And what a show it was. Before it started, they sat in the outdoor bleachers and chatted about Shakespeare; his works and his accomplishments. And more than once, Rudolph found himself looking at the costumes of various actors and civilians that walked by. But the most memorable part had to be the laughter. ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ is, in his respectable opinion, one of the funniest stories. They are both in stitches as the actors and actresses retell the drama of the story. Rudolph hasn’t felt this at home in a long time.

But all good things come to an end, and they soon find themselves back in the car, heading home. But that isn’t where they end up.

“Tony?”

“Don’t freak out. I asked my parents to book us a room near the theater, since it's almost two hours home and it’s super late. We have to be back by midnight tomorrow, or my parents may actually skin me. But otherwise, we have the night to ourselves.” Tony looks worried for a minute before speaking once more, “I hope that’s ok...It didn’t occur to me that I maybe should have asked first-“

Rudolph doesn’t say a thing, doesn’t need to. He smiles, a few too many teeth for comfort, and leans in to kiss Tony silent. It works perfectly. After a few moments of breathing in warm, humid air and stealing lingering kisses, Rudolph finally pulls back. Tony’s eyes are dilated and dazed as they fall to Rudolph’s.

“Yeah, ok. I’m on board for this.”

“Let’s go Romeo.” Rudolph jokes and gets out of the car, following Tony to the entrance. Rudolph actively avoids talking to or making eye contact with strangers until the woman at the desk bubbles up the words, “and you’re all set” and they make their way into an elevator.

“Woah.” Tony says quietly among the elevator music.

All of the walls and the ceiling are mirrored. They must be old, because Rudolph’s reflection isn’t in them. He laughs as Tony shoves him, seeing him pushing nothing in the mirror. For a moment, Rudolph’s mind wanders; wonders what else would look fantastic in here, but he pulls his mind from the thought. Saved for later. They exit the elevator and make their way to a room, 127.

It’s nothing extravagant. A queen bed in the center of a small room with a bathroom that only has a shower, no tub. But it’s theirs for tonight, and that makes it spectacular.

“I was hoping-“ Tony pauses, his face turning a blood-flushed pink, Rudolph can almost smell it from where he stands in the doorway. Tony then takes a breath, more resolve in his voice this time.

“I want to have sex. Like actual sex; real life, in person, more than just hands and mouths, sex. I have lube, I have a toy, and I have condoms. We are so set and ready for this. I know you said that you wanted to go slow because of the _ahem_ , age gap. But I’m legally an adult and we’ve kinda already walked; _way_ past the line of virginal exploration, like, dozen of times.” Tony’s babbling, but everything he says makes clear, perfect, logical sense. Rudolph can't see a reason to deny Tony further.

__

__

“Alright.”

“Come on, Rudd. It’s not fair! I’ve been so patient and- wait what?”

Rudolph laughs, a hand coming up to cover his mouth to stifle it. “Alright. I said alright, Tony.”

“Fuck. Yes!” Tony whoops! Running over to Rudolph and lifting him up for a spin, but Rudolph takes them airborne, then they are simply spinning and flipping in the air. It feels young, it feels like childhood and memory, but it also feels new and scary. But they face it together.

Tony clears his throat as he’s finally set down, Rudolph folding his arms, “Ahem-now that we’ve had that very adult, mature discussion. Let’s have one more.”

“Does it have to do with sex?” Rudolph quipped, rolling his eyes, willing more patience to come to him.

“Yes.”

“I’ll allow it.”

Tony laughed and pulled Rudolph towards the bed. Once they were seated, Rudolph pulled Tony into his lap against the headboard, Tony continued.

“We’ve talked about this a bit before. But I think some refreshing will do us both good. We made up safewords and such, do you remember mine?”

Rudolph doesn’t even hesitate, “Colors. And you use the stop light system. Red is stop, yellow is talk, green is fine.”

“Yes. Yes, perfect. And we can just get the awkward out of the way too, do you want to use a condom? And I’d like to bottom...if possible.”

Tony was lit up like a tree in December, skin flush with embarrassment and his scent spiked with adrenaline, lust, and happiness; Rudolph can’t remember a time he’s seen Tony so alive, even that first time they met and flew.

“No condom, I’m undead, and not able to carry mortal diseases. And if that’s what you prefer, darling,” Rudolph’s voice dropped to a growl, leaning to rasp in Tony’s ear, “then you shall have it.”

“Fuck, ok.” Tony said unsteadily then paused, processing.

“That was easier than I expected.” Tony laughed out, leaning back in Rudolph’s lap, hand rubbing the back of his neck; nervous habit. Rudolph watched the flex of muscle in Tony’s arm and the strong curve of his neck and time slowed for a moment, all movement except his own seemed slow and lethargic. He was in front of Tony in an instant; gripping his hand by the wrist above Tony’s head, pressing it to the wall next to the bed where they stood.

“O-oh fuck.” Tony’s voice was a bit shaky, startled, but it cleared up on a moan as Rudolph nipped his way up from Tony’s shoulder to his neck. Oh how he wished, oh how he craved

When Tony spoke again, it was after sharp teeth thoroughly abused the sensitive skin on both sides of his neck and chest; he sounded wrecked and fucked out, slurring some words together. “Fuck, Rudd yes. Love’yer teeth.”

“Do you now, mortal?” It was a hiss of breath in Tony’s ear that had him shaking. His response was a muffled ‘yes’ as Rudolph leaned over and licked a long stripe up Tony’s neck, grinding their hips together in a long, slow grind.

“You feel so good, darling. I can’t wait to see how it feels to be inside you.” Rudolph knew he wasn’t playing fair, but the grip on his shoulder was getting tighter and the noises Tony was making were sinful. He couldn’t stop. Not with Tony’s eyes blown and hazy locked onto his own, asking for more.

“Please,” Tony garbled, “Please.”

“What do you want, Tony?” Rudolph wasn’t expecting the answer.

“Please bite me.”

It was a splash of cold water, his body tensing and muscles coiling, Rudolph didn’t recognize his voice as he spoke, “Yellow.” Tony froze too.

“I-I’m sorry, are you ok? What happened? Too much?” Tony’s voice was soft and worried.

“I can’t bite you, I can’t, Tony. If I do, I’ll never stop. And we’re not ready for that.”

Tony, thank the Dark Star, nodded sagely, “Just consider it.” And the conversation was over, Tony pushing from Rudolph and trying to get his limbs under him. Not for long.

Rudolph caught Tony mid-motion, pinning him to the bed and pressing his back into it with his weight. Tony’s hips hung off the bed with feet barely touching the floor. Tony tried to kick out, but Rudolph easily caught it, revealing more vampiric nature than he normally would in any circumstance.

Then, with a swift motion off the bed, Rudolph was crouching on the floor, fangs trailing along the sensitive flesh on the inside of Tony’s stomach. So soft, so warm, so alive. Rudolph could imagine sinking his fangs in here, watching Tony bleed for him. A small whimper broke him from his reverie, Tony had his hands in the loops of his pants, trying to shuck them off, but Rudolph’s teeth leaving shallow cuts in Tony’s abdomen seemed to be distracting him.

“Fuck, Rudd. I know you wont bite me, but I can still think about it. I’ll make you want it by the time I’ve told you all of my fantasies.”

Rudolph knew that no good would come of this. He pulled Tony’s pants and boxers off and Tony pulled the shirt off his back. With gentle hands and only a hint of sharp claws, Rudolph worked his hands and fanged kisses up the inside of Tony’s thighs, positioning. Waiting.

“I want it so bad, Rudd. I love your fangs. I have wet dreams about them, waking up with sticky sheets because I imagined that I bled for you.”

Tony’s words were doing something to Rudolph; his gums itched with the want to sink his fangs in, his eyes were burning from bloodlust. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Tony can make him feral.

“Like right now. You could bend me over the bed and fuck me. Use me until I’m crying your name, and just when it’s too much, you drain me, take everything from me. My blood, my cum, my-ah!”

Rudolph, in one swift motion, took Tony’s cock into his mouth, hissing around the uncomfort as he tried to take Tony deeper, the smell and taste and the feel of rushing blood just under the surface a heady mix. His vision red and dangerous.

It felt like eternity, the sounds he pulled from Tony, the musky taste of precum and the distinctly human feeling of hot skin had Rudolph delirious with desire. He felt the telltale shaking under Tony’s skin, so he pulled back with a hard suck, running the length of Tony’s cock with his fangs, and Tony came apart.

“Rudolph, fuck yes!”

It was as good as drinking blood, getting to taste Tony and drink his pleasure. And soon after the tremors stopped he flipped Tony onto his stomach and pulled his pants and underclothes down; a few prefunctuary strokes of his own cock to take the edge off. Rudolph knew the benefits to doing this right the first time.

“Do you feel me, Tony? Feel what you do to me?” His voice was a rasp against Tony’s hair as Rudolph leaned over him and bit into Tony’s shoulder, not breaking skin. Tony sobbed with it, pleading to no one for more.

“Is that what you want, Tony? My fangs in your neck, in your shoulders? Do you want to fucking bleed for me.”

Rudolph’s claws dug into muscular hips and left red pin pricks and bruising in their wake. “Then I want you to prepare yourself, show me how much you want it, and maybe I’ll give it to you. Give me your hand, Tony.”

It came out as a command, but the meaning was always the same. Always an option, a way out. Their safety net. But Tony took his hand as always, and Rudolph placed the bottle of lubricant in his outstretched hand with a kiss to the knuckles. Tony wasted absolutely no time. Popping the cap and getting too much on his hand and the bed, he clicked it shut and tossed it aside, moving down the sheets a bit to brace and spread his legs wide. Rudolph could almost feel himself salivate.

“I’ve done this so many times thinking about you. Thinking of all the things you could do to me when I’m open and vulnerable. One day we’ll explore that option,” Tony sunk two fingers in immediately, groaning and flushing a deep red along his shoulders and chest. “We can take it slow, have you mark me with your claws and fangs. Take me in the air, the only thing keeping me up is your cock in me.”

“Fuck, Tony.” Rudolph dragged his claws down Tony’s back, red welts rising in their wake. Tony not only gasped in pleasure, but asked for it again. How could Rudolph deny him. And if he welled a small trickle of blood to the surface just to lap it off, he’d call it his reward for restraint.

Third, and fourth fingers are buried deep inside Tony who looks deliciously wanton and desperate. It feels like eternity in the blink of an eye. Tony’s leaking steadily in dribbles to the sheets and Rudolph is stroking himself without realizing it. He decides it’s enough, for the both of them.

“Fingers out, mortal. I hope you’re ready to get what you asked for.”

Tony pulls his fingers free with a wet squelch and shivers, watching Rudolph stroke his cock and lining up at the reddened ring of muscle.

He wasn’t gentle, but nor was he brutal. It was a hot burn as he pushed in, Tony’s body clenching, but he continued to thrust in using one, long, deep slide until his hips were pressed against skin.

Rudolph tossed his head back, eyes to the ceiling, fighting for control. His teeth itched and he could barely see past the red haze. He never knew it would be like this, this intimate, especially with a mortal.

But Tony was right there with him, a hand held out behind him, waiting. Rudolph held it and pulled back an inch at a time, and then back in. Slow and deep, they continued to rock together until Tony’s breathing ratcheted up and the pained grunts turned into desperate whines.

“You’re not going to fucking break me, move Rudd.” It was a goading bark of sound, and Rudolph glady rose to it. Snapping his hips forward and pulling both of Tony’s arms behind him, using them as leverage for his thrusts.

Vampiric strength and stamina kept Rudolph moving at a pistons pace, bottoming out in Tony with every thrust, pulling almost entirely out, only to sink back in on a snap. He could smell Tony’s lust, his pain, and all of the small points where Tony bled; it was an intoxicating aroma that heightened his pleasure to delirium.

And Tony was beautiful beneath him, bronzed from the sun and dotted with freckles, broad shoulders and a narrow waist. But Rudolph’s favorite was the dimples on his lower back, like an invitation.

“Fuck, Rudd. Touch my cock, please.”

Rudolph didn’t slow, leaning forward and letting go of Tony’s hands to wrap one around the back of the mortal’s neck, pushing his face down into the bed, and the other around Tony’s cock trapped beneath a toned abdomen, tense with pleasure.

“So deep,” Tony chanted, “Please, please. Fuck me-“

Rudolph sucked a purpling bruise into Tony’s shoulder and hissed, “You’re mine.” It was too much, Tony screamed, a genuine cry of pleasure, and came a second time, his release spilling over Rudolph’s knuckles, blood warm. When Tony’s endorphins settled, Rudolph still moving steadily towards his own climax, he arched up to wrap his hand around Rudolph’s neck, baring his own.

“Come on, claim your mortal, Rudd. Inside me, please.”

Rudolph growled as he came, Tony shivering under him with a litany of yesyesyesyes.

It was long moments before either of them had enough sense to move. Tony was the first to complain.

“You’re heavy, off, off.”

Rudolph chuckled and pulled out gently, an unavoidable wince as he came free from Tony’s body. They pulled sheets back and slid into the bed, Tony curled up under Rudolph’s chin. Tony pulled a face, “Can feel it.” It was barely a murmur.

“Feel what, darling?”

“Your cum, it’s cold. Don’t really like that it’s leaking out and making a mess. We have to sleep here.”

Tony’s distress was both adorable and genuine, so Rudolph got up and retrieved a towel from the bathroom and a wet cloth. Cold.

“Such an asshole.” Tony grunted when Rudolph returned and pressed the cloth to bare, abused flesh.

But they were soon cleaned up and settled, eyes on one another as they talked in the dark room. It felt normal. Quiet and intimate in a way they had only dreamed.

“Was it alright?” Rudolph asked, Tony’s eyes starting to drop shut.

“More than alright. It was perfect, thank you.” Tony’s eyes were closed, fluttering as his hand reached out to find Rudolph’s.

“I’ll always be here to do it again. Just give me your hand.”

-

It’s time for Tony’s graduation present. So he packs up with Rudolph for a weekend trip, grabs his car keys, loads up on energy drinks and they get going on the road. Tony has been waiting months for this beach trip. They needed to go on a summer weekend with the worst weather without having rain. It’s nighttime on a Friday, muggy as pea soup and hot, Tony’s favorite time of day to go in Summer is night, he tells Rudolph so.

“If you go at any other time, even humans will fry without sunscreen. San Diego is nice, but it does get humid. That’s why I wanna move close to the East Coast; mountains, wilderness, and less people. For sure less people.”

Rudolph chuckled with him and then continued the crossword in his lap. Tony told him that it may make him carsick, but apparently vampires are immune to that as well.

“I’d like to be somewhere with less people, but still have people around. It was so lonely for so many years with no one around aside from family, as much as I detest mortals, I find the busyness of their lives relaxing. The East Coast sounds beautiful, I’d love to build a home there with you.” Tony’s heart fluttered, maybe one day.

There was a heavy but comfortable pause, lingering between them like an extended hand.

“How about Maine?” Rudolph says into the quiet, humid air of the car.

“It sounds perfect, maybe we can even find a house of our own. We can be our version of normal. Wrought iron fence, a cat, and a graveyard all to ourselves. Sounds romantic.”

Rudolph chuckles ruefully, fangs appearing in the quirk of a smile. “


End file.
